A Sunflower's Hidden Lotus
by FemAnimeWeirdo27
Summary: China is hiding something from everyone, but someone knows? Who is it? What is it?  Rated M for later chapters with lemons, language and violence. RussiaXFem!China, plus other assorted couples here and there.
1. Exposure

He loved it.

Everyday he could he'd travel far, even though his tiny body would cause some difficulties, and walk right into her garden.

She gave him sunflowers and happiness, two things he never really got back in that horrid frozen wasteland that was his home.

But, as soon as he met her, even though he was a small child, he knew she was hiding something. She had a secret. A deep, dark secret.

He knew her secret, the secret that she'd been trying to hide for so long. As the huge and old country that she was, she knew that when first born, men were on top and women the bottom. So, she had to hide her femininity. She bound her breasts with bandages and hid her hips and curves with baggy clothes. She never told him this secret, but he knew it when he first laid eyes on her as a small county, innocent and confused of the world around him.

He knew her secret because there was no way such a beautiful specimen as her could ever be a male.

She was an angel in his eyes, beautiful, kind, strong, but she, like everyone, human or not, had her weaknesses. Her entire gender being one of them. When little, he wondered why she would hide. He was too shy to ask why, though, and was afraid of causing her any grief.

As they both grew and history unfolded itself, he learned and gained knowledge of many things. He knew he had hold onto this secret, realizing how much it would hurt her if it ever be revealed.

She did not know he knew and he never really wanted to tell her.

It was a special thing to him, like he could protect her without causing any harm.

He had never liked killing, so to speak, but... Shit happened.

As did General Winter.

But, he could deal with him. Really, he had been for years, so what could the rest of eternity, or until his country was wiped off the face of the Earth,(but what were the chances of _that _happening?)do?

That didn't matter to him. Few things mattered to him.

But she, she almost more than anything, mattered to him.

* * *

Russia realized he was stalking China after the first Opium War had finished.

She(or, as the others really knew her, "he".)was being ordered around by the freak England, that A.D.D. brat America and that perverted slob France.

Oh, how it made his blood boil to see his angel being ordered around by those disgusting three!

Where was his pipe when he needed it?

After every meeting(and occasional "coincidence" that he was in the area)he would watch _his_ China be yelled at by them. He could hardly stand it! How _dare_ they? Oh, if only he could go in there with his pipe.. And a chainsaw.. And some guns.. And some **fucking knives!**

But, one day, enough was enough for him. Coincidentally, it was enough for China as well.

Russia was about to run into that room with his pipe, as well as some other hidden and assorted weapons, and free his angel when he heard an odd scream of rage.

At first, Russia thought the worst and assumed his China had done something to anger one of those three(on accident of course, since his angel was perfect in his eyes.)but when he heard the oh so familiar screams of France and England he realized it was his China causing the destruction.

He peaked in and saw a mere glimpse of the beautiful chaos she was causing. Russia found it odd but more so.. Arousing.

"How sexy.. How wonderful.. How awesome! Da!" Russia was giddy with excitement as he drove home. He was bouncing up and down in his seat with shear enthusiasm.

Seeing the choas from earlier in the day made his ride home far more better than any other ride home he could remember. He noticed the drive home was quicker than usual, probably because his mind was focused on China.

Once he arrived home, he took in his surroundings with a sorrowful sigh.

His house was in pretty bad shape, dirt everywhere, old, busted furniture littered the rooms, hardly any good plumbing and the decor.. Well, it was a fashion-lover's worst nightmare to say the least. Grey was all he could see inside and white was all he saw outside.

It was a bleak existence..

Russia looked over at his phone, fitting in with the rest of his house due to it's decrepit appearance.

He had 3 messages. One from his boss, one from Belarus(No surprise there), and one from.. Prussia?

That immediately caught him off guard and it then disturbed him. Why would that annoying leach call him? There had to be a good reason behind it..

He called Prussia promptly then waited for him to pick up after a few rings. Oh God, he could practically smell the booze through the phone as the man talked in that slurred voice that only huge amounts of alcohol could provide.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~! Glad ya got mah call, Iva~!" Prussia was laughing like a fool and was probably too drunk to see straight, much less think straight.

"Why did you call me, Gilbert?" 'Iva' pissed him off quickly and he wanted to strangle the annoying bastard right then and there. But, the phone and reality made that basically impossible.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Well, ya know how you're always hanging around Mistah Oriental? Guess what France has to say 'bout 'im! Ahahahaha!"

China? Russia was on the edge of his seat soon enough. France was obviously with the drunken Prussian in some bar, or his house, but did they have his angel with them? Was she being forced to stay there against her will? Were they hurting her?

"China is soooo cute~! Man, I'd hit that all day everyday! Hahaha~!" The French men's perverted tone mixed with the alcohol in his system made his voice sound a hundred times more annoying.

Russia promptly stood up and hung up the phone, something inside him snapped.

The next day, Russia came into his boss' office requesting a new phone. When asked why this was necessary, Russia simply stated it accidentally was thrown out of the window and then smashed to bits by a pipe that definitely didn't belong to him.

His boss' face quickly met with his palm and a sigh escaped his mouth.

"Damn it, Ivan, another one?"

Russia really couldn't control his temper, could he?

Oh, well. Who cared? He didn't.

From then on, Russia glared at France at every meeting and other "coincidental" time they happened to cross paths.

France's fear of Russia merely increased to a drastic level. That was fine with Russia. He wanted France to be afraid. He wanted him to be very, very afraid.

However, the Frenchman couldn't control who he was much less than Russia could control his temper.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Russia thought as he looked at the sourly, drunken bunch before him.

Most of the other countries were partying at this huge bar, they were celebrating the new year. Who cared about that? Just another year to go by, there were always more coming.

Russia stood up from his chair where he was playing with a now empty vodka bottle. Just because he wasn't partying with the others didn't mean he couldn't partake in consuming his favorite drink. He walked to the door, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket, and as Russia was about to open said door, he saw something disturbing out of the corner of his eye.

France, in a drunken stupor, grabbed the wrist of China(who was looking even MORE feminine than usual in an attempt to dress up for the party)and dragged her to a back room. From what he could hear, France was incredibly drunk and was wanting to have some fun. Being France, he refused to take no for an answer. Even though that was the only word escaping from China's non-alcohol laced lips.

Promptly after ripping a peice of a chair out of it's former form, Russia headed to the back room and violently beat down the door with his improvised, wooden pipe.

If he thought he was angry before, a red haze covered his eyes after seeing what was happening in the back room.

France had China pinned down, a slobbery and perverse grin plastered on his face. He was ripping off her nice clothes one by one until he got to the bandages that helped hide her secret. China was screaming and trying to use the martial arts skills she'd been training for thousands of years, but France's tie bound her hands above her head and he was sitting on her legs to make sure her legs couldn't refuse either. It wasn't too surprising that France was into S&M. Then again, what WASN'T he into? The words "anything goes" were like second nature to the bi-sexual Frenchman.

China's head snapped up as she saw Russia beat down the door and walk through it. She cried out to him, not caring that her voice was high-pitched, as she was not disguising it to sound male.

"I-Ivan, aru, get this brute off of me, a-aru!"

Before she even finished her sentence, Russia was beating France with his wooden pipe, not actually caring that he could kill him easily this way. Wait, no. He did care. He cared because he wanted it to happen.

France had to pay, and to Russia, his life seemed like the perfect price. How else would he make sure that his China would never be harmed by France anymore? It was only logical to Russia.

China holding on to his arm and the faint sound of her crying made Russia stop from delivering the final blows to France's dirty blond head.

Other countries were peaking in and seeing what was taking place. Once Russia regained his senses, he saw that what he'd done was alot more brutal than he first thought.

After staring at the bloody sight that was now France's face and head, Russia dropped his weapon and ran out the door. Other countries that happened to be standing in the door was ran away as he rushed by, terrified at the thought of coming into contact with the violent personification.

Russia ran outside, not knowing where he was headed, or how humans on the way ran away from him as he looked wild and the blood on his coat not helping whatsoever.

He knew it was snowing and it was cold. That was about it.

Russia's legs were getting tired. How long had he been running? He didn't have the answer. He stopped and fell to his knees.

He was tired, bloody and just plain pissed.

"Damn it, da! .. Damn France.. Touching my-!" His what..? He looked at his hands. China wasn't his and he knew it. How idiotic was he to think that China would even go near him? Especially now of all times? He'd practically murdered someone right before her eyes! Even if it was to help her, it was still a horrid thing to do. He'd shown her his true colors. He was a murdering monster. He was a freak. Why would she ever love him? Why should she ever even look in his direction?

Russia got up off his feet and trudged along. He didn't care where he was going. So what if he died? Who'd care? His boss hated him. China had to hate him. Ukraine was forbidden to see him and had probably forgotten about him. Belarus could deal. And his country? Oh, he hated his country. He hated General Winter. Maybe if he died, he could be reborn as a human and live somewhere warm with lots of sunflowers. It was wishful thinking, but really just a farce. Personifications like him were immortal until they're country died to the fullest extent. And even though his country wasn't about to fall apart at the seems right then and there, it was still in bad shape. But it'd live. And so would he, even if he wished to never live.

He sure had a bleak existance alright.

* * *

It was cold. That's all he could notice. His legs were moving on their own, trudging along in the snow that nearly reached his knees. Was he even on a road?

A sudden light caught his attention, and he turned around to get a better look. The light blinded him, but he believed it to be one from a car. He looked up again in time to see a figure quickly scurry out.

"Ivan, aru? Ivan!"

Russia's eyes widened, his exhaustion being forgotten immediately. There, in front of the car which she seemed to own, was China.

She ran to him and put her large coat around his shoulders, although it didn't fit well due to his massive size. But, it was the thought that counted, right?

"Ch-China, da?" He looked up at her with bewilderment. Had she.. Been looking for him?

"Yeah, Ivan, it's me. Are you alright, aru?" She crouched down beside him and looked at him with a mix of concern, pity, and.. Maybe love? Russia wasn't sure.

"Am I alright?" Russia grabbed her shoulders and nearly shook her, "Are YOU alright? Did France hurt you, da? He didn't remove the bandages and see them did he?"

As soon as those last words came out of his mouth, Russia regretted them.

China stared at him for a very long time and the realization hit her like a brick.. Or.. Maybe more like a pipe.

"You... Y-you know.. Aru?"

He nodded, "Da. I've always known.. Since I was little and you let me come to your garden. I only knew the ways how you hid it because of my assumptions. How else could you hide breasts without bandages? O-Or.. Or why else would wear baggy clothes all the time, da..?"

China couldn't move. Her secret had been known for such a long time by Russia, and she had no implication whatsoever? What could she do..?

"You've known, aru.. But you never said anything?"

"Never, da." He cupped her face in his hands, feeling the warmth from her porcelain cheeks made him shiver slightly.

"Why, aru?" She had tears in her eyes. Why? Russia had no idea.

"I.. I think it's because I knew it would hurt you, da.. I don't want to see you hurt like that.. Ch-China.. I.."

Wait.. Was he really about to confess to her? Was he going to tell her he loved her? Really?

Russia expected her to say "You what, aru?", or maybe slap him, or something, or ANYTHING other than what she actually did.

China held Russia's head close to her chest and then began to cry and sob heavily. Why was she crying? What was she doing? He couldn't think of answers, only a realization.

Her breasts, although bandaged down, still felt very soft to his forehead.

"China.. China! Why are you..?"

"Y-you.. Thank you, aru.. You're the first person.. T-to ever, aru..! To ever care for me so much! A-a-and I never knew, aru! How stupid am I?" She sobbed even more as she spoke, "Why..? Why do I have to hide, aru? L-Liechtenstein doesn't! Belarus and Ukraine don't e-either, aru! O-Or Taiwan! Or Belgium, aru! Or H-Hungary! Or Monaco, aru! Or even Wy and Seychelles! Why only me, aru? What did I ever do to have to deal with this, aru? W-Why, oh, why, aru!"

"You? Stupid, no, never, da! It's not fair, it isn't.." He got out of her grip, which was stronger than expected, and then held her in his large arms. She clung to him and continued to sob and cry. He tried to comfort her, by patting her back and stroking her hair and even whisper encouraging words to her in Russian.

He could tell she was tired and he even saw some bruises on her body from France. If she wasn't crying in his arms, he would have broken something out of rage because of her pain. But he knew her emotional and mental pain that she had been dealing with for years was far more greater than her current physical pain and he had to hold her until she was done sobbing. Not that he didn't really like having the Asian in his arms, he just wished it would have been on better terms..

After a while, and finally reduced sobs, Russia picked China up bridal style, set her in the passager's seat of her car, buckled her in and wrapped her coat around her. He got in the driver's side and the tiny size of the car quickly unnerved him as he sat down. But, he had to set it aside to make sure his angel was alright.

Russia started the car and began to drive. But.. Where should he go? To her home or his?

"China..?" He looked over at her and saw that she had almost fallen asleep.

"Y-yes, aru..?" She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes. The sight of her sleepy was almost too cute to bear.

"Um.." A blush was forming on his cheeks and he could feel it, "Do you want me to take you home..?"

"Yes.. Please.. Aru" She yawned.

"Da.."

Russia set her in her bed, or at least the bed he thought was hers. The room was the most extravagant of them all and it seemed to have a slight feminine feel to it. He covered her with blankets and couldn't resist watching her as she slept.

If he thought her merely being sleepy was adorable, her actually sleeping was to die for. In the back of his mind, he realized he wanted to hold her and coddle her as she slept and be like a loving, doting.. What?

What was he to her? He cared about her, he knew that, but.. Did she feel the same way? How could she? She saw what he did to France. Did she think of him as a monster like so many other countries? But, it was to help her. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain, and to have that perverted bastard France all over her..

Where was something breakable? No, he couldn't break something in her home. He could wake her up, or possibly even damage something of value.

Russia sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his snow white hair. He looked over at China affectionately. She looked so adorable and peaceful as she slept. Was there anything cuter?

Russia patted her head, whispered a small goodnight and walked out the door of her home.


	2. Phone Calls And Hitched Rides

China woke up before she opened her eyes and she snuggled under her covers before actually opening her brown eyes.

Wait.

How did she get home?

China bolted upright in the bed, threw off the covers, and ran into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror carefully.

Russia. He had taken her home last night after the incident with France. Damn that bisexual, annoying bastard! He had almost blown her secret!

China rubbed her arms and removed her old clothes from the night before. She looked like hell.

China removed her bandages setting her chest free, and then her underwear. She turned on the shower and stepped into it once it was the right temperature for her.

Russia. He was on her mind instantly after she remembered what happened. Did he really kill France? She hadn't stuck around long to figure out in fear of being discovered, and she was worried about Russia. He looked so.. Terrorfied when he realized what he had done.

China slid down to the tub floor and sat as the shower kept running. She brought her knees up to her chin and sighed in her thoughts.

Russia had known about her for decades, yet he hadn't said anything.. Why? He had been trying to protect her, right..? But why would he want to do that? His country and hers did have a little bad blood, but she remembered when he was so fond of her when he was little. She remembered how he could come over all the time and stay for a few days, and they would play and have fun together. He could have saw her change once then and discovered her secret.. But she was always so careful.. She had thought about confiding in Japan in her secret when he was young, but as time forced them apart she could do nothing. Although she still cared for him as a younger brother, she knew he almost no had no more feelings of any kind for her. Where had she gone wrong with Japan? He was her younger brother and she cared about him, but after gaining independence, it was if she was dead to him. It had killed her inside to realize this all the way back when..

She could have confided in Taiwan, but the current situation between their countries meant it could have made it something she could have used to blackmail her. She had noone when she thought about it. The closest ones she ever had were Russia and Japan, but they both left her as their own countries developed.

But Russia.. Russia had come back, hadn't he? Or, had he never really left her? America said he thought Russia had been following her, but she brushed it off. Was it true? It made sense when thinking about how Russia had saved her in time from France.. How quick he had rushed in the room after France had pulled her in..

China turned off the shower, got out and wrapped herself in a robe. She went into the kitchen and began preparing herself something to eat. Just some eggs, something quick so she had more time to think about the previous events, to work, and to call Russia.

She knew that had to be done. She had to talk to Russia, not talk like they had last night, but an actual real talk. A calm, rational conversation.

A few hours later after eating, cleaning, clothing herself as she typically did and finishing up paperwork(her country came first after all), China went through her files and found Russia's phone number. She dialed it carefully, hoping that it would work.

Finally, the ringing stopped. China jumped up in her seat with anticipation.

"Russia, I-!"

"**Hello, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again, if you need help please dial your operator**." An automatic, monotone, female voice reached her instead of Ivan's think, deep, male, accented one.

China slammed down the phone in embarrassment and rage. There had to be some way to reach him.. She could visit him.. No, that could cause trouble with her boss.. She was supposed to see him today! Damn, she had almost forgotten about that..

China stared at the phone.

"You better not mess with me, Operator!"

* * *

Brriiing, brriiing..

Russia stirred in his sleep. The phone was ringing.

"Belarus, I want sleep, da.."

"But, brother dear, I'm right here."

"HUH?" Russia jumped out of his bed to see Belarus by his side instead on the other side of the phone, "W-What are you doing here, da?"

"I came to ask you to sign these, of course," Belarus held up documents, "They're... Things my boss wants you to sign."

Russia could clearly see the words "**Marriage Registration**" at the top.

"Not now, da! Please go away, Belarus.." He begged.

"But, Brother!" She pleaded.

"Belarus!" Russia's tone instantly grew vicious.

She flinched, and realized her brother was in one of his _moods,_ that usually vodka, or a very hard night would bring.

"Fine.." She promptly left, exiting her brother's home and into a car.

"Heh, he didn't take it, huh, Princess?"

Belarus stared at the man in the driver's seat.

"What do you want, Gilbert?"

"Just your company if you're not too.. Busy," The Prussian grinned. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You drove me here because I asked, isn't that enough?" She grimaced and swatted his arm off.

"Aw, you're no fun, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Should I call you Nat, then?"

"No, my name is Natalia Arlovskaya, or simply Belarus! Nothing disgraceful like your stupid nick names!" Her fist reached out for his white face.

"Aw, you're so mean!" He grabbed her wrist, "Wanna have fun, Nat?"

She slapped him with her free hand.

"You're annoying."

"You're a bitch."

"Freak!"

"**_Dumb blonde_**!"

"_**HOW DARE YOU?**_" Belarus' anger shot up like a rocket, "**THAT DAMNED STEREOTYPE IS BLASPHEMY, I'M AN INTELLIGENT GIRL, DESPITE MY HAIR COLOR!**"

Prussia laughed. It was so fun to see her angry, she was so darn cute. A shame she wanted her brother more than him..

* * *

Back in Russia's house, he barely heard the noise coming from the car outside and fixated on the noise the phone was making. It had better be important, his sleep was slightly peaceful and he was enjoying it. Then again.. He would rather have had the phone wake him up than waking up on his own accord to find Belarus taking pictures of him.. _Again_.

Russia shuddered at the thought and picked up the blaring phone.

"Hello..?"

"Ivan, aru!"

Russia froze and his grogginess immediately left him. _China_.. Was calling him..? Why?

"Ivan, are you there, aru?" Her voice sounded anxious.

"D-da!" Snapping back to reality, Russia sat down and cradled the phone up to his ear with both hands.

"I-I wanted to talk.. Aru."

"About what, China?"

"About.. Well.. Aru.. I.. I wanted to make sure you're alright and that you returned home safely, aru.."

"You.. Were concerned about me, da?"

"Da-.. Er, yes, aru! I mean, how could I not be concerned? You look so.. Upset last night, aru.. And you left after I had fallen asleep."

"I didn't want to disturb you, da, you looked so c-err..." Russia blushed, he couldn't say how damn adorable she had looked.

"I looked.. What, aru?"

"C... Calm! Da, calm! You had been crying before so I couldn't disturb you since you were looking so peaceful. It didn't feel.. Right.." Russia sighed, hoping she'd buy that.

"O-oh.. Thank you, aru.. That was very sweet of you, aru."

Russia blushed. Him, sweet? When had someone last called him that..? Ukraine when they were children, maybe?

"Um.. Thank you.. You're welcome.. Da.." Russia cursed himself for being so socially inept.

A small laugh was heard from China's end. Russia smiled. She had a nice laugh.

The two of them spent the next half hour talking, mostly small talk or things about how they and their country were doing. The subject of the previous night and China's whole gender being an unsaid but known taboo. The thing that interupted their minute talk was China having to go, as her boss was at her door.

Russia cursed her boss, but relented in having to hang up the phone.

Russia huffed and heard his stomach growl profusely.

"Da.."

Russia headed into his kitchen to find something to eat, _if_ there was anything that is.


	3. Interlude

A/N:

First off, sorry about such late updates, I really need to start making deadlines for myself, deadlines always help me. But still, I suck, so please forgive me. D8

I'ma try and get more stuff in sooner, promise.

I wanna try and update atleast once or twice every week or two, so please, bear with me.

EDIT: The America coffee bit was inspired by this .net/s/6610051/1/bAmerica_b_On_Too_bMuch_b_bCoffee_b which was written by an awesome friend of mine and the conversation between France and England was from one between me and my friend, xxstripeh, when me and her were being silly~

* * *

America walked into the conference room, he always enjoyed being early to the annual world meetings. However, England tended to beat him so he enjoyed making into a race.

England, again, usually won.

England looked up at the younger nation and shrugged, then continued with his ritual of drinking tea and reading The Guardian.

"Hiya, England, how are ya?" America sat down across from him and began chatting with him in his typical hyper manor.

England sighed and endured the annoyance for a short while. Like he _always _did.

A maid came in and disrupted America's chatter.

"Here you are, Mr. America, sir," The shy and young human maid left an oddly large cup of coffee in front of America and then quickly left.

Before America could take one of his huge gulps, England yanked America's hand down so he couldn't consume the horrifically large amount of caffeine and ground coffee beans.

"No, you git! You remember what happened last time!"

"B-but, Englaaaaaaaaa~nd!"

"No!"

America pouted and his lips curled more as the Brit trashed his treasured coffee.

Soon enough, after America's brooding, Canada came in(albeit, he wasn't very much noticed..)and with him was his precious bear, Kumajiro, and an odd another.

France.

In a wheelchair.

Being an overdramatic bitch.

"Ohhhh, the pain! Canada, help me, help me! Where are the pain killers? Oh, ohhhhh!"

"You just took 4 20 minutes ago.. They should be kicking in now.." Canada spoke in a soft whisper, his shyness still showing.

"But they aren't, ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!"

Canada sighed..

England groaned, "Oh, stop it! Stop being an drama queen! You're _fine_! I saw the medical reports!"

"I'm not fine, I'm injuuuured! You saw what he did to meeee!" France sobbed.

America stifled a giggle. He had heard only a bit of what had happened at the New Years party, but wasn't able to see it himself due to the fact that he passed out drunk quite quickly.

England stood up, "Oh shut it, we all know your fine! Really, you don't need a wheelchair, or painkillers for that matter!"

"I _do_ need them, you don't know anything, En-!"

"Helloooo, everyone, did everyone have a good month, da?"

Everyone in the room cringed, even America, at the realization that Russia had just walked into the room. He smiled gleefully, waved and sat down in his typical spot.

France jumped up and clung to the backside of England, thus proving the fact that he _was in fact fine._

"OH MY GOOOOD, ENGLAND SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

England facepalmed, "NO FUCKING WAY, YOU PISSED HIM OFF, I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED!"

"BUT THE CHAIR LEG! THE CHAAAAIIIRRR LEG!" France was shaking.

England growled and wrenched France off of him, "GROW A PAIR, STUPID FROG!"

France sobbed on the ground in the most dramatic form he could muster.

England kicked him aside and continued talking with America.

Russia's "innocent" grin grew wider.

Canada was officially scared shitless.

* * *

After a while, the conference began and Russia noticed that China wasn't there. This slightly aggravated him.

The other countries noticed Russia's change in mood due to the fact that an evil aura grew around him and made him look incredibly creepy.

Well.. _More _creepy than he already was.

America was speaking first and he first off told the large group why there were some absences. Alot of Asian nations were having trouble in their areas with some demographic issues and couldn't attend.

That was the only time Russia payed attention. He wanted to know that China was alright. He _had_ to know if she was alright. Russia's mind drifted..

When it was Russia's turn to speak he was still lost in his thoughts and muttered a barely audible pass to the next country, even though his country really did have some issues..

But who out of all of them, minus his sisters, even cared enough to listen to his problems?

Noone..

Exactly.

China might have cared, but she had her own country to worry about. She couldn't help him, especially not now.

Russia cursed under his breath while also not paying attention to the conference.

* * *

Once the conference was over, Russia promptly left, avoiding Belarus and all others, even though many wanted to avoid him.

Russia wanted to get home.

He had phone calls to make.

And this time if the phone did not comply to his wishes.. It would receive a lot more punishment than just his beloved pipe.


	4. Danger

A/N:

Sorry, that I'm uploading this now, but I'm having a life that needs attending, so again, please forgive me.

I'll probably update maybe once or twice again this month and instead of weekly, please prepare for 2-4 updates a month, at most. Sorry.

* * *

America noticed Russia as he was leaving, and was about to ask him what was wrong, when England grabbed his arm.

"Huh?"

"You git, don't, he's obviously pissed!"

"Ohh.." America sweatdropped.

England pulled him aside, "Come here, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" America adjusted his glasses.

"You said _all_ Asian countries were having problems, you twit! It's just China, there was a flood! You read the papers wrong again, didn't you?"

"Er.." America thus realized his mistake, "I.. er.. I DUNNO WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, AHAHAH!"

And thus, America ran out of the room, fleeing from his angry, elder, British brother.

"Damn berk!" England pouted.

* * *

Upon Russia's return home, he sat down, guzzled down a bottle of vodka and then immediately dialed China's phone number.

There was nothing, not a dial tone, no ringing, not even someone telling him that the number was out of service.

Just nothing.

Russia slammed down the phone and growled. He went and found another bottle of vodka and chugged it faster than the first, now actually feeling a sort of buzz from the effects of the alcohol in his system.

Russia sat back down on his -broken- couch with a huff. Someone had to know something. Russia grabbed the phone again and started dialing his boss' number. It rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Ах, здравствуйте?"

"Знаете ли вы, что происходит в Китае прямо сейчас?"

"Вы хотите сказать, наводнения, да?"

"Наводнения?"

"Да, она закончилась в прошлом месяце, тысячи китайских умирают там. Дома и города разрушаются, и все телефонные линии вниз."

Russia dropped the phone neglecting the small voice from his boss asking "почему?" and "Что происходит?", and ran out his door. He ran into the city, found a local vendor, and bought a newspaper. He scanned it for any trace of China.

"'Chinese floods (est. 3.7 million deaths) The summer flood along the Yangtze River during July-August was the most severe, with over 51 million people affected (one quarter of China's population). An estimated 3.7 million people died due to disease, starvation or drowning,'" Russia read the line outloud while sitting on a bench for the fifth time, it all slowly taking effect on him.

Russia slowly lowered the newspaper from his ivory face and then ripped it to shreds in his agitation. He stomped home, not knowing where to go other than there. He would have liked to go and visit China herself to see if she was okay, to see if he could help her, but with the floods and his work blocking him, he could do no such thing.

It made him want to rip something, no _someone_ to tiny little shreds.

Beautiful, tiny shreds of red.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for another short chapter, but I had to do this quickly.

Russia and his Boss' conversation was this in English:

"Ах, здравствуйте?" = "Ah, hello?"

"Знаете ли вы, что происходит в Китае прямо сейчас?" = "Do you know what's going on in China right now?"

"Вы хотите сказать, наводнения, да?" = "You mean the floods?"

"Наводнения?" = "F-floods?"

"Да, она закончилась в прошлом месяце, тысячи китайских умирают там. Дома и города разрушаются, и все телефонные линии вниз." = "Yes, it ended last month, thousands of the Chinese are dying over there. Homes and cities are being destroyed and all the phone lines are down."

"почему?" and "Что происходит?" = "Why?" and "What's going on?"

I don't know Russian, I just used Google Translator, OTL.

So, if I totally fucked all that up, PLEASE correct me.

Also, for those who don't know what the hell is going on in China here, it's about a huge flood that happened in China in 1931.

Here's where my friend found it for me.

.com/sciguy/archives/2010/01/ten_deadliest_natural_disasters_since_

I tried to establish a bit of a timeline, so forgive me if my timeline is utter fail in this. xD

Also, I really wanna thank everyone reading this, I wanna thank you for the reviews and the support to actually continue this and thank you to my friends who help me with this and put up with all my freak outs about it~ 8D


	5. Useless

For the longest time, all she heard was silence.

She knew she had heard things earlier, but the silence was excrutiatingly painful. She was too afraid of it to open her eyes. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to know it.

She was afraid she was dead.

After a long while.. China heard the sound of rushing water.. It was faint as if there was very little of it, or as if it was far off.

Shivering, she opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't.

Everywhere she looked she saw destruction. Houses had been swept away and she saw several dead bodies. She knew if she wasn't the personification of her country she would have been one of them. She started to cry. She cried for her people. For her country. For her.

She looked at herself.. Her hair was undone and ragged.. Her clothes were soaking wet. And she was sure something had to be broken..

She remembered all about the floods and how she had been swept away and nearly drowned. She'd felt so helpless and useless. What could she have done? She was so overpowered..

China sat up and sobbed, she screamed and cried until her throat grew raw.

She could do nothing.

She didn't even know where she was.

She was utterly and completely helpless.

And damnit did she know it.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry, I'm fucking horrible.

This is all I could do, this is killing me.

I'll try to work on it more and maybe I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Luckily school is about to end so yes, I'll have more time and thus more updates.. Hopefully.


End file.
